Baila Conmigo
by Sad Diva
Summary: Alucard e Integra comparten un momento memorable *One-shot*


_**Bueno, aquí les traigo mi primer one-shot :D**_

_**Se me ocurrió de repente y me pareció buena idea escribirlo xD**_

_**Espero que les agrade. Disfruten y gracias por leer! ;)**_

Baila Conmigo.

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, la tenue luz de las velas mantenía la estancia cándida y tibia.

En el centro de aquel lugar, la figura grácil de una mujer caminaba de un lado para otro, con desesperación. El aspecto altivo y esbelto de la misma le daba aires de ser una mujer imperiosa.

No vestía lo que habitualmente estaba acostumbrada a usar, se mostraba un poco incómoda por la indumentaria que tenía, ese vestido de color extravagante, que delineaba a la perfección las curvas de su cuerpo y permitía que sus pechos se asomaran con aquel sutil, pero audaz escote… si no fuese porque se trataba de una ocasión especial, en su vida se hubiera permitido usar tal atuendo.

En la esquina, donde la luz de las velas no lograban iluminar, podrían vislumbrarse dos ojos carmín destellando como si sacaran chismas, eso parecía ser lo que a la mujer más le incomodaba y aturdía, aquel ser que la vigilaba desde aquel rincón también era el causante de su estado emocional.

-Mi lady – La llamó su mayordomo apareciendo, intentando no asustarla –Su majestad, la reina, está en camino. Dice que tenía que arreglar algo y que si podría excusarla por otra hora más.

-¿Otra hora más? – Exclamó gélidamente – No se porque acepte hacer una celebración, ella fue quien insistió tanto… ¿Qué puede tener de especial cumplir un año más de vida?

-Mi señora, eso es muy importante… últimamente no le hemos celebrado ninguno, la reina intento animarla para que tomara su aniversario con más motivación y…

-Lo sé, Walter, lo sé – Interrumpió Integra con tono álgido – Pero no me crea ninguna clase de motivación, en todo caso, lo hago por ella y para que deje de molestarme con ese tema – Sentenció. El mayordomo la miro con preocupación, no le agradaba, de ninguna manera, ver de esa manera a su ama.

-Estaré afuera, mi lady, para avisarle de todos los detalles.

-Que casualidad que todos los invitados están atrasados – Bufó la rubia con desdén.

-No se lo tome a mal, mi señora… si nos fijamos en el trafico a estas horas, podría haber una muy buena excusa – Le animó Walter

-No me interesa, Walter, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer – Finalizó.

El mayordomo la reverencio hasta casi tocar el piso, haciéndola extrañar por su acción.

Nuevamente se quedaba sola con los ojos de Alucard fijos en ella.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome todo el tiempo? – Inquirió ella dirigiéndose hacia el nosferatu.

-Pensé que el regalo que te animaría un poco – Comentó el serenamente.

-¿A quien le puede emocionar una caja de chocolates rancios y un ramo de rosas marchitas? – Bufó con antipatía.

-Jm… tal vez no les hayas puesto la atención necesaria – Continuó el vampiro con mirada centellante.

-No hay nada de especial en eso – Espeto Integra con desgano, mientras Alucard se dirigía al gramófono y colocaba un disco de su elección. La relajante música comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué haces?... ¡Quita eso! – Exclamó la dama con exasperación, recibió por respuesta la típica sonrisa cínica de Alucard, quien se acercó a ella en su momento desesperado con la intención de que se tranquilizara, le tendió una mano, pero ella la rechazó al instante.

-Baila conmigo – Musito entonces el vampiro con picardía. Integra, por su parte, se volvió para encararlo y arqueó una ceja, dándole un aspecto sorprendido y extrañado.

-No quiero – Bufo con frialdad, dándole la espalda e intentando alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió y la tomo de la mano con firmeza y a la vez suavidad… Ambos veintes unidos y el nosferatu, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura, en un acto posesivo.

La rubia sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, en un candor rojo… los latidos en su corazón acelerarse, sin embargo, no permitió que aquellas emociones que se amontonaban en su interior salieran, como siempre, debía usar el autocontrol (muy bien manejado por ella) aunque seguramente Alucard ya lo había notado, no quedaba de otra más que fingir.

-Ya he dicho que no, ahora suéltame – Manifestó ella, intentando zafarse, por supuesto que su esfuerzo fue en vano, la fuerza de Alucard era mucho mayor.

-Vamos, te relajarás – Insistió con dulzura, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Integra, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero no encontró en su semblante ni la mas mínima expresión de burla, como solía hacerlo cuando pretendía jugar con ella. Por el contrario, su expresión era ensimismada y enternecida… jamás había visto tal expresión en el vampiro.

-Está bien – Aceptó resignada, y otorgó entonces su mano al vampiro, él la tomo con sutileza y entrelazo los dedos, seguía sorprendiendo a la humana.

La atrajo mas hacia él, hasta rodear con ambos brazos su estrecha cintura, y ella, quedando en un plano incómodo, sintió perderse en el cuerpo del vampiro, quien la sujetaba firmemente haciéndola sentir segura… protegida. No supo cuando fue que sus manos rodearon el cuello de Alucard, se había perdido en el momento y no quería romper la ocasión emotiva… al menos no en un rato.

Los ojos de Alucard se cerraron cuando sintió la cálida respiración de Integra en su cuello, disfrutaba del momento… cuanto tiempo había pasado y por fin podía tenerla de esa manera, aunque fuese por unos minutos, no importaba, seria algo que jamás olvidaría. Olfateo delicadamente el olor de su cabello, y sintió el cándido escalofrió que le había provocado a la mujer, sonrió ante eso.

La melodía finalizaba e Integra se sentía despertar de alguna clase de trance… se separo casi de inmediato del vampiro.

-Los invitados pueden llegar en cualquier momento – Se excusó ella haciéndose hacia atrás.

-No lo creo, y si así fuera, yo lo sabría – Comentó Alucard con suavidad.

En un segundo la melodía cambio, dando paso a una tonada más sonora, un baile más rítmico. Integra entendió la insinuación.

-¿Cómo se supone que se baila eso? – Inquirió divertida.

-Yo puedo enseñarte, condesa – Respondió Alucard.

-Condesa…(?) – Cuestionó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Así es – Aseguro Alucard, había escuchado perfectamente. Se acercó a ella y nuevamente se apodero de su cintura, pero esta vez coloco una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Exclamó Integra acalorada, Alucard la miro, el tono rojizo habitual en sus ojos parecía mas intenso de lo normal.

-Te enseñaré – Musito el vampiro, comenzando la danza. Los movimientos eran fluidos y constantes, dio un giro, (con algo de brusquedad) y los pechos de la mujer se impactaron contra el torso del vampiro, el rubor inundo el rostro de Integra, no solo por el acto, sino también porque los ojos de Alucard se encontraban fijos en esa parte precisamente... Fulmino con la mirada al vampiro en un intento de prevenirlo de no hacer eso otra vez, pero no dijo nada y continuaron bailando. Sentía la llegada de otra vuelta, pero esta vez iba a prevenirse, así que interpuso su mano entre ella y el nosferatu, sin embargo, no pudo hacer mucho, se veía nuevamente ataviada por el choque de sus pechos contra el torso de Alucard, y otra vez los ojos del nosferatu se perdían entre su escote, ella soltó un chasquido ofuscado.

-Deja de mirarme así – Bramo, apretando los dientes.

-No puedo evitarlo – Se justifico Alucard.

Se notaba cuanto el vampiro disfrutaba de ese momento con la incomodidad de Integra, pero lo que de verdad era que quería saber que sensaciones nuevas podría causarle, escuchaba el latido acelerado de su corazón… la sangre se bombeando con más rapidez… su respiración agitada. Estaba disfrutando mucho de eso.

La pieza terminaba nuevamente, Integra se encontraba sofocada y nerviosa, Alucard por su parte parecía entretenido y alegre.

-No me agrado ese baile del todo – Comentó la rubia con agitación.

-Ahora lo estabas aprendiendo, la próxima vez lo disfrutarás.

-No habrá próxima vez, Alucard – Aseguro ella, dando un resoplido.

-¡Ja! Claro que habrá – Comentó finalmente, al notar que la presencia del mayordomo se acercaba, desapareció, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Integra, el candor rojo inundo nuevamente las níveas mejillas de Integra...

-Han llegado mi señora… ¿Se encuentra bien? – Espeto Walter al ver tan ofuscada a su ama, y entrando de llano en la habitación.

-Hace mucho calor Walter, eso es todo… vamos a recibir a los invitados – Finalizó saliendo junto con el mayordomo.


End file.
